Rin, Adopted Duagther of a Demon
by steph2009
Summary: Just as the title says. Sesshomaru realizes what he considers Rin when she gets taken by a demon. Rated T because of paranoia..
1. Chapter 1:Taken

**Rin, Adopted Duagther of the Demon**

_Chapter One-Taken_

Sesshomaru's POV

Emotions were something I was thought at a young age to never show. My mother rarely ever showed affection toward me, her only concentration was how to make me the lord of the land that I am today. My father ran off with Inuyasha's mother, a human. I swore to hate them.

So why did I now find myself chasing after one? Her name is Rin. The fear that courses through me in this moment is shocking.

_"LORD SESSHOMARU!" A young girl's voice screamed. I ran to the edge of the river and saw my young ward falling unconcious in the arms of a demon, who dissappeared at my appearance. _

A realization leaves me running faster. I care for her. I care for her despite the fact that she is human. I protect her from harm, because I care for her. I maybe even love the young girl. That thought makes me run ever harder. That's when I realize, she is like a duaghter to me.

Fear is the only emotion I feel at losing her. This human, this Rin, brings out emotions that I locked away at a young age. Emotions that I thought wouldn't return and for many years hadn't. Until the day I saved her.

Inuyasha's POV

A blur flew past me. I knew the scent though, my half-brother, Sesshomaru. Fear was in the air as well. My brother who felt no emotions was afraid. That's when I saw the green imp and that two headed dragon that the human girl rode. She wasn't on it.

"Oh no." Kagome said.

"What?" I asked.

"Rin. She must have gone missing." Kagome was afraid for the young girl now. Could that be why Sesshomaru is afraid? Has the human girl somehow changed him? Just how much does the once human hater care for her? Does he love her? All these questions raged through my mind but I wouldn't ask. For it was plane to see when I looked at him when he was with his ward. Rin looked at him with admiration. He looked at her with the love that only a father could have for his duagther. The young girl had changed him. Softened him on the inside. For his exterior was still as strong as it always had been. For a moment, Sesshomaru allows himself a moment of softness for the young girl.

In that moment I knew that he would do anything to get the young girl back. Like our father died to save my mother and myself, Sesshomaru would die for Rin.

Sesshomaru's POV

"I'm coming Rin." I whispered into the air. Knowing that she couldn't hear me. The girl's faith in me had always been strong. I didn't know until now that she saw me as a father figure.


	2. Chapter 2:Returned

_Chapter Two-Returned_

Sesshomaru's POV

My ward was deep in thought, that much I could tell. She was leaning against a tree and wasn't her normal hyper self. She wasn't talking Jaken's ear off. She was just leaning against the tree staring at the flames.

"Rin." I said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She answered, not looking at me like she usually did. I knew now that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm thinking about my father." She said. Her voice low. My silence seemed to give her the encouragement she needed to continue. "He once told me that he could only imagine what I would grow up to be." She closed her eyes and I saw a tear. "He told me every night that he was proud of what I did. That he loved me." She looked at me. Her brown eyes full of tears. "Do you think that he would still be proud of me, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked. I walked over to her and dropped to my knees. She was looking at me still, confusion in her eyes. I pulled her into my arms. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She questioned.

"I don't know if you're father would still be proud of you, Rin. But I know that I am." I heard the young girl's breathe catch. "I know that he would probably say the same." I told her. She hugged me. Slowly I hugged her back.

"For what it's worth, Lord Sesshomaru, hearing that you're proud of me..makes me happy. Kind of like when my father said it." She told me, she squeezed my waist before letting go. I smiled an actual smile. Jaken was watching in amazement.

"I'm glad." I said. "That you feel that way Rin. Because for what it's worth, I think of you as a duaghter." A smile lit the young girl's face and her eyes filled once again with tears. "Does that make you sad?" I asked her.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "These are tears of happiness, Lord Sesshomaru."

A thud interrupted my sentence, Rin and I looked over to see Jaken laying on the ground.

"I suppose that this was alot for him to handle." Rin said. I laughed. She looked at me in shock. "I bet he'd had a stroke if he heard you laugh." She said. I laughed again and nodded. She smiled.


End file.
